Elrohir's Essence
by DetOlivia
Summary: Elrohir becomes bored while Elladan is away, so he decides to get... creative. Legolas, Elrond and Glorfindel are the twin's poor victims as chaos reigns in Rivendell!


**A/N:** **This was something I wrote a few years ago just for laughs. I hope you enjoy! **

**-Just to point out a few things: Ada is the Elvish name for father, so Elrohir is referring to Elrond. Also, Estel is Aragorn (Estel was a name given to him by Elrond), and of course, "sister" means that Elrohir is writing to Arwen :D **

* * *

My Dearest Sister,

I have to tell you about a joke that I played on Ada, Glorfindel, and our dear Silven friend, Legolas, the other day. It was priceless!

Well, I woke up with a hankering for a good laugh, so I went into the Hall of Fire to ponder what I could do. As I lost myself in the dancing and weaving of the red flames, a spark hit me (literally) and I had it! The perfect trick! Unfortunately, Elladan was away on a hunting trip with Estel (why I wasn't invited, I'll never know), and Legolas had just arrived the day before and had stayed the night to wait for Estel's return. So, to make a long story short and with no Elladan around, I was on my own. I went out into the meadow and started to collect lots and lots of flowers and especially LOTS of berries. I then snuck back into my room and began to concoct my masterpiece.

-Several long and grueling hours later-

I finally emerged with my secret weapon. I had cleverly disguised my invention as a new brand of shampoo called "Elrohir's Essence". I knew that the dear Silven Prince in particular could never resist the opportunity to try a new TRUSTED brand of shampoo. I mean, after all, I had never given him a reason not to trust me, had I? And who could resist a brightly colored shampoo with such a catchy name as "Elrohir's Essence?" Well, once again I found myself sneaking down the hallways of Imladris. First stop, Legolas' bathroom. I replaced his boring, white Mirkwood shampoo with my new neon surprise(complete with the complementary matching face towel and sparkly ribbon).

Royalty taken care of, I then moved towards Glorfindel's bathroom. I left him with a new bottle of "Elrohir's Essence" and the complementary matching towel and sparkly ribbon. Last stop(and perhaps the most risky), I stopped at Ada's bathroom. Stealthily, I crept up to the tub. I dared not make a sound. With the speed of an Oliphant I switched Ada's black shampoo (wait...BLACK shampoo?! Disgusting! What on Arda's been growing in here?) with my new improved shampoo. (Seriously, ANYTHING is an improvement from what he was using). I also made sure to give him a face towel and an extra sparkly ribbon (Maybe he'll were it to dinner tonight and I can amuse myself with the sparkles as they catch the light from the chandelier!). I then crept back outside Legolas' bedroom door. I could hear splashing and the sound of running water from the bathroom. Perfect. It wouldn't be long now.

-One hour later-

I sat at the dinning room table waiting for dinner. Well, dinner was on the table, but no one else was to be seen. Odd, I thought. Oh well, more for me! Just as I was beginning to dig into my fourth helping of deer and potatoes, I heard footsteps. I looked up. Legolas stood in the doorway, clothed in nothing but a towel. Water streamed from his long hair and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I bit back a laugh as I took in my friend's appearance. His once golden hair was now an attractive shade of hot pink. HOT PINK! I couldn't suppress my laughter any longer. I fell out of my chair and rolled on the ground, tears streaming down my face. "Dude, you're really gonna be a hit with the ladies, ya know that?" Legolas didn't answer. Instead, he strode over and picked me up by the throat. "So help me, Elrohir, if this doesn't wash out, I'll..."

"ELROHIR!" Ada's voice drowned out Legolas' fierce threat. I swallowed around my constricted airway, courtesy of Legolas' iron grip on my neck, as I turned around to face the other door. "Y..Yes, Ada? Is something wrong?"

As I came into view of Ada and Glorfindel, I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter again. The two Elf lords stood side by side in the doorway, both clad in towels, with expressions even fiercer than Legolas', if that was even possible. Ada stood soaking wet, his streaming hair colored a bright orange that was only enhanced by the firelight. Glorfindel had fared no better. His blond hair was now purple and the colored water that streamed from his hair left bright purple streaks down his chest. Ada lifted a shaking finger at me as he screamed, "You are so DEAD!"

And so I am, for I am writing to you from the Halls of Mandos, which are really quite lovely this time of year. However, before they killed me, I was able to leave a set of instructions and ingredients for "Elrohir's Essence" on Elladan's pillow, so my shampoo will live on. Now who's the wise one?

Namarie, Elrohir


End file.
